Istoriografia evului mediu
ISTORIOGRAFIA EVULUI MEDIU Istoriografia crestina. Consideratii preliminare Intre antichitate si Evul Mediu a existat o epoca de tranzitie ce se manifesta in formele de civilizatie si cultura. Istoriografia reprezinta si ea trasaturile perioadei de trecere de la antichitate la lumea medievala in formare. Este evident ca se constata o trecere treptata care este marcata de un sistem de continuitati si discontinuitati ce invedereaza interferarea vechiului cu noul. Ceea ce s-a numit prabusirea antichitatii reprezinta elementul politic de suprafata deoarece impactul barbar s-a grefat pe criza imperiului roman in formele cunoscute, ca infiltratie, migratie, invazie, barbarizare pe de o parte, romanizare pe de alta. Istoriografia a fost influentata de fenomenele si procesele care au insotit perioada dintre sfarsitul antichitatii si inceputurile Evului Mediu. In primul rand, se constata declinul lumii antice, reflectat in cultura epocii, datorita unor factori interni si externi. Se poate remarca decadenta preocuparilor intelectuale, intr-o epoca marcata de marasmul politic, evidentiat de criza secolului III. Fenomene anuntate de opera lui Tacitus, pesimismul si critica vietii politice, apar amplificate de opera lui Ammianus Marcellinus. Paralel se evidentiaza ascendentul crestinismului care se impune treptat, intr-o epoca in care cultele pagane supravietuiesc, un timp. Crestinismul a adus cu sine si distrugerea de bunuri culturale ce au fost sacrificate de intoleranta crestina. Insa noua cultura pe cale de a se naste este penetrata de mostenirea antica culturala, ea nu a putut sa faca abstractie de legatul pagan, de cultura clasica greaca si romana. In primul rand uzul limbilor clasice supravietuieste in opera intelectualilor si, in general, in societatea Evului Mediu timpuriu. In pofida noilor structuri politice, rezultate ale invaziei barbare, regatele care au luat nastere pe ruinele imperiului, prelungesc destinul lumii clasice, institutional si cultural, datorita conjunctiunii dintre barbarii slefuiti cu romanii decadenti (Jacques Le Goff). Se asociaza la aceste continuitati intelectuale din perioada antica, ce au supravietuit in centrele de cultura ale Europei, continuitatea reprezentata de Bizant, prin imperiu si civilizatia lui. Pentru noua perioada pe cale de afirmare este definitorie o anume forma mentis a populatiei romanizate care s-a impus creatiei statale barbare. Tot ca element de continuitate, noua filosofie, derivata din filosofia iudeo-crestina, in dezacord cu viziunea pagana a fost infiltrata de neoplatonism, de versiunea crestinizata a "ierarhiei celeste", de teza despre superioritatea emotionalului si intuitiei asupra ratiunii si intelectului, de increderea in religios. Astfel ne apare firesc sa constatam, adiacent traditiei tacitiene care supravietuieste in opera lui Ammianus Marcellinus (aprox. 330-400 i.Ch.) mai cu seama, orientarea istoriografiei spre spatii exterioare Italiei care oglindesc mentalitatea barbarilor si ca atare, are tendinta de a deveni universala. Prin aceasta istoriografia a creat un nou cadru de manifestare crestin, ce se structureaza treptat in perioada de trecere. Cele dintai manifestari ale culturii istorice crestine si a noii conceptii Sub incidenta filosofiei crestine istoriografia se indeparteaza de la ideea originara a notiunii de istorie, devenind alegorica, astfel ca alegoria inlocuieste spiritul critic ce deriva din istoria cercetare. Teologi precum Origene Grigore cel Mare si Isidor de Sevilla vor detine un rol major in construirea istoriografiei crestine. Origene, un mare invatat al bisericii, un interpret indraznet al Genezei si Noului Testament, invedereaza, prin opera lui, elemente rationaliste, scepticism si eruditie, ce au fost in masura sa realizeze interpretarea Scripturii intr-o modalitate alegorica. In acest timp de constituire a istoriografiei crestine se produ 858b12i ce o delimitare intre sacru si profan, dar si o influenta manifesta a cartilor Bibliei asupra spiritului istoric. In special Thora este o carte esential istorica, astfel ca Vechiul Testament pregateste drumul aparitiei lui Hristos. Cei dintai istorici crestini vor sa ofere prin scrierile lor o baza noii religii. Dintre acestia poate sa fie amintit Iulius Africanus (180-250), autor al unei Cronografii, de fapt o cronologie clasica si biblica, o schema dominata de simbolica si fantezie, de la creatie la 221 d.Ch. S-ar putea asocia Lactantius cu De mortibus persecutorum, o incercare de a dovedi superioritatea crestinismului asupra cultelor pagane, ce reprezinta un studiu de fapt util despre cultele din Imperiul roman. In randul manifestarilor majore, definitorii pentru istoriografia crestina, o reala creatie istorica, cu repercursiuni pentru dezvoltarea istoriografiei medievale, o realizeaza Eusebiu din Cesareea (260-340 d.Ch.). Pe buna dreptate poate sa fie considerat parintele istoriografiei ecleziastice prin sensul operei sale, textele interesand istoria crestinismului si genurile cultivate. Cartaginez de origine, educat prin urmare in Africa, profesor de retorica in Nicomedia, pagan devenit crestin, a fost un adevarat Cicero crestin. Opera lui cuprinde Divinae Institutiones, ce reprezinta o coerenta expunere a doctrinei crestine, posibila datorita informatiei ce i-o oferea bogata lui biblioteca, esentiala pentru noua religie. Scrisul sau istoric s-a materializat in trei majore lucrari: Cronica, Istoria ecleziastica, Viata lui Constantin, ce reprezinta si principalele genuri pe care le va cultiva Evul Mediu. Cronica este o cronologie comparata a tuturor popoarelor cunoscute, in 2 carti, in care locul primordial il ocupau cele vechi, chaldeenii, asirienii, evreii. Eusebiu a redactat si o cronologie biblica. Evenimentele istorice sunt divizate in sacre si profane, asezate pe coloane. Partea a doua este o cronologie - canoanele cronologice - o reala contributie prin comparatia invederata. Eusebiu a dat insa si o periodizare istorica in care reperele sunt preluate din Biblie si din istoria Greciei antice, Imperiul persan si istoria crestinismului, de la Hristos la Constantin cel Mare. Cronologia lui Eusebiu este o contributie esentiala pentru lumea rasariteana, care a fost completata de Sfantul Ieronim in traducerea Cronicii lui Eusebiu pentru lumea apuseana. Istoria ecleziastica este o critica si interpretativa istorie a bisericii in 10 carti, intemeiata pe izvoare si pe un spirit de intelegere. Lucrarea reprezinta o naratiune a triumfului religiei crestine si a organizarii bisericii in vremurile apostolice si patristice. De fapt, cartea este o antologie a celor mai importante documente crestine care constituie principala informatie pentru istoria bisericii. Viata lui Constantin cel Mare si Cartea martirilor inaugureaza genuri care se vor perpetua in istoriografia medievala. El a avut continuatori ca Sozomen sau Theodoret. Viata lui Constantin cel Mare este un gen care va fi reluat in istoriografia medievala inca din epoca renasterii caroligiene, in timp ce cartea despre martiri va face cariera fiind modelul hagiografiilor (vietile sfintilor). Istoriografia crestina in devenirea ei a fost inraurita de opera Sfantului Augustin (354-430), un reprezentativ filosof al crestinismului, o personalitate care a contribuit la evolutia filosofiei crestine si la progresul interpretarii istorice in Evul Mediu. Formatia lui Augustin a fost una tipica pentru lumea de tranzitie in care s-a format, aceea a sfarsitului lumii antice si de inceput al Evului Mediu. A fost educat intr-un mediu pagan si crestin, in ambianta cenaclurilor epocii, in care pagani si crestini animau controversele ce se vor reflecta in Confesiuni, una din operele sale reprezentative, care marturisesc traditia antica si supravetuirea ei. Confesiunile, Solilocviile si De civitate Dei constituie un aport reprezentativ la constituirea filosofiei crestine in general si a istoriei in special, prin ultima lucrare. Sfantul Augustin a fost insa prin excelenta un filosof al istoriei, cel mai de seama prin comprehensiva lui viziune asupra intregului camp al speculatiei si experientei din sfera discutiilor teologice. El a manifestat un interes pentru drama umana, marcata de evenimentele care au cutreierat declinul si prabusirea antichitatii. Invatat care a absorbit esentialul culturii antice, un discipol al lui Cicero, a fost un indepartat elev al lui Isocrate, un gramatician, o personalitate care a asimilat realele valori ale culturii antice. Cetatea lui Dumnezeu, inceputa in jurul anilor 413, demonstreaza o viziune asupra lumii, meditand despre ceea ce s-a intamplat si de ce. Lucrarea nu este o istorie in adevaratul sens al cuvantului, dar formeaza, prin arhitectura ei, planul in care istoria urmeaza sa fie scrisa in Evul Mediu. Ca atare, el are loc in antecedentele istoriografiei medievale, in gandirea istorica crestina, care va domina varstele viitoare. Continutul istoriei, in lumina conceptiei Sfantului Augustin, este lupta dintre cetatea lui Dumnezeu si cetatea terestra in care biruinta va fi a celei dintai. Fiecare perioada este, in conceptia lui Augustin, un segment al eternitatii, in care se incadreaza istoria evreilor si istoria greco-romana, in spiritul ideii de succesiune a imperiilor. Cetatea lui Dumnezeu a exercitat o influenta covarsitoare asupra filosofiei istoriei in Evul Mediu si in timpurile ce au urmat, in epoca moderna, in opera lui Bossuet, Discurs asupra istoriei universale. Opera lui a putut atrage interesul istoricilor fiindca in ea se inserau probleme istorice in forma unei viziuni asupra lumii. In structura gandirii lui Augustin sunt trei elemente constitutive: Roma, barbarii si Biblia. Doctrina lui nu se incheaga numai in timp, ci se constituie in dezbaterea unor doctrine, maniheismul, donatismul, care strabateau epoca. Sfantul Augustin a dezbatut, pornind de la realitati istorice, atacul lui Alaric (410), problema razboiului si violenta care au strabatut istoria declinului si prabusirii imperiului. In opinia lui Augustin esecul Romei semnifica caderea unei civilizatii, sfarsitul ei, ceea ce l-a indemnat sa reflecteze si sa inteleaga destinul tragic al unei cetati terestre pentru a proba perenitatea cetatii lui Dumnezeu. Gandirea lui politica s-a forjat la intalnirea a doua civilizatii, a doua traditii, iudeo-crestina si greco-latina. La el se poate vorbi de o cunoastere istorica a cetatii Romei, de intelegerea succesiunii regimurilor pe temeiul stapanirii operelor ganditorilor politici. El s-a oprit la istoria cetatii, la Roma, careia i-a asociat Biblia care confera conceptele: cetate, popor, natiune la care se refera Augustin, si care vor patrunde in viitoarea istoriografie. Se poate spune ca sub impactul invaziei a recurs la o relectura, la o regandire a istoriei umanitatii. Astfel reflexia lui politica si teologica are in vedere experienta celor doua cetati care isi impart lumea, inraurind destinul popoarelor. Civitas este o organizare politica, o existenta istorica, ce incorporeaza de drept, alternarea razboiului si pacii, ce designeaza locul unei lupte spirituale intre sfinti si necredinciosi. El, se poate spune, a oferit o teologie a istoriei, o viziune asupra umanitatii de sorginte biblica. In fapt, el a propus o periodizare, lumea inainte si dupa Hristos, o viziune liniara care contrazicea viziunea ciclica a antichitatii. Evolutia istoriografiei crestine este ilustrata de Orosius (340-420), de o istorie providentiala, universala, de spiritul unei istorii partizane, orientata impotriva paganilor. Inspirata de Augustin, opera lui pledeaza pentru ideea potrivit careia nenorocirea ar fi venit de la paganism. Prin Historia calamitatum Lactantiu incercase sa demonstreze ca de la inceputuri omenirea n-a fost lipsita de vicisitudini si ca ele au fost si mai cumplite decat cele contemporane. La randul sau Sulpicius Severus (cca. 360 - cca. 425), este autor al unui rezumat istoric, o cronica, o istorie universala incepand cu facerea lumii, intemeiata pe cronica lui Eusebiu. Alaturi - Historia Tripartita a lui Cassiodorus - (cca. 480-570) este un manual de istorie sacra, de larga circulatie. Acesta are meritul de a fi fost si un colectionar de manuscrise care astfel au fost salvate. Concluziile care se detaseaza din aceasta sumara prezentare sunt urmatoarele: istoriografia crestina a fost universala mergand la originea omului. A descris cum diferite neamuri au aparut si cum s-a produs nasterea si caderea civilizatilor. In sfarsit a distrus ideea unui centru al lumii civilizate; a fost o istorie providentialista, stabilind o periodizare a istoriei inainte de nasterea lui Hristos si dupa. Aceasta periodizare a fost pusa in circulatie de Isidor de Sevilla in secolul VII si popularizata de Beda Venerabilul. Astfel istoriografia ecleziastica constituie inceputul de fapt al istoriografiei medievale. Evolutia istoriografiei medievale Interesul pentru istoria istoriografiei medievale a intervenit tarziu, prin teologi ca E. Gilson si H.I. Marrou, care au afirmat continuitatea traditiei istorice din antichitate pana astazi. Dovada ca Eduard Fueter incepea istoria istoriografiei sale odata cu istoriografia umanista, lasand in afara istoriografia antica si medievala. Astazi, insa, istoriografia medievala apare bine conturata datorita progreselor pe care le-a facut istoria scrisului istoric. Ideea actuala nu mai este daca in Evul Mediu a existat un interes pentru istorie, daca au existat istorici ale caror opere merita sa fie studiate, ci cine au fost ei, care au fost operele lor. Bernard Guenée, unul din cei mai de seama savanti care au ilustrat istoria istoriografiei medievale, a dat la lumina o lucrare fundamentala intitulata: Histoire et culture historique dans l'Occident medieval (1980), prin care a oferit o noua viziune asupra scrisului istoric din Evul Mediu. El a dovedit printr-o eruditie de exceptie ca perioada la care se referea a avut un sens al trecutului, ca a avut istoricii sai, ca in sfarsit ei au avut cititorii lor. Ca atare, a incercat sa raspunda la cateva intrebari esentiale: Care a fost in Evul Mediu rolul istoriei? Cine a fost istoric? Cum au lucrat istoricii ? Prin ce efort au reconstituit trecutul apropiat sau indepartat? Cine i-a citit? Cine i-a ascultat? Ce suma de cunostinte, ce imagine a trecutului au transmis contemporanilor si urmasilor lor? Ce greutate au avut aceste cunostinte si aceste imagini si cum au grevat asupra mentalitatii si comportamentelor? Cateva intrebari majore pentru situarea istoriografiei medievale in evolutia scrisului istoric, in ultima analiza pentru precizarea aportului detinut de cercetarea trecutului in Evul Mediu. A raspunde la aceste intrebari inseamna a urmari genurile istorice cultivate, de la anale la cronici si istoriile medievale. Unul din genurile specifice medievale este reprezentat de anale care nu-si gaseste corespondent in istoriografia antica sau biblica si nici in patristica. Genul apartine lumii medievale si reprezinta o forma completamente noua, in pofida notiunii pe care o constatam, dar intr-un alt sens, in antichitate (Denys Hay, Storici e cronisti dal medio evo al XVIII secolo, 1981). Analele fiind cea mai veche forma de inregistrare istorica, cea mai primitiva se regasesc pretutindeni in Evul Mediu. Acest gen istoric se invecineaza insa cu cronica si istoria intre secolele VI-XVI avand sensul de relatare a faptelor petrecute, fara semnificatia antica sau a celei a lui Isidor de Sevilla. Chiar daca incepand cu secolul XII spirite elevate se raporteaza la distinctiile facute de Isidor de Sevilla, Eusebiu din Cesareea sau Cassiodor, definitiile date sunt neclare si variabile de la un autor la altul. Ele sunt adesea pur teoretice, fiindca acceptiunile sunt dependente de nivelul de dezvoltare cum remarca Bernard Guenée in Les genres historiques au Moyen Age in Annales (1973, 28, nr. 4, p. 1015-1016). Analele erau in general scurte notatii de evenimente ordonate, urmand schimbarea anuala a unui monarh sau in general a conducatorilor. Analele isi au punctul de plecare in Tabelele Pascale, in care se inserau date istorice, in forma unor notatii lapidare (incepand cu secolul al VII-lea). Ele au fost redactate in Anglia, de unde s-au difuzat pe continent. Destinate calcularii Pastilor, in Tabelele Pascale se insemnau date si fapte pe masura petrecerii lor. In timp, in Tabelele Pascale se pastreaza numai anul mantuirii si data sarbatorii. Evolutia a fost in sensul emanciparii de caracterul initial, astfel ca datele notate incep sa contureze analele ca gen istoric. Geneza analelor nu exclude insa influenta traditiei antice care a putut contribui la cristalizarea genului medieval. Este limpede ca Biblia a oferit un cadru cronologic si a influentat cronologia, asa cum latina a furnizat instrumentul de comunicare. Exemplul cel mai elocvent al evolutiei de la Tabelele Pascale la anale este oferit de Cronica engleza, in variatele sale forme, fiind scrisa in limba engleza si nu in latina. Punctul de plecare este desigur de cautat in Tabelele Pascale, cu influente din opera lui Beda si din alte surse. Compilatia primelor anale revazute, datand de la mijlocul secolului VIII se bazeaza pe amintitele Tabele Pascale, pe opera lui Beda, pe lucrari de istorie universala. Din aceste surse, an dupa an, se dezvolta o naratiune care porneste de la nasterea lui Hristos, cuprinzand informatii continentale, dar din a doua jumatate a secolului V Britania ocupa centrul scenei. Analele sunt deci o naratiune continua, cu fapte, in general fara legatura unele cu altele, dar uneori si conexate intre ele; astfel se cristalizeaza cronica ca gen istoriografic. Din Winchester, locul de origine a cronicii, se difuzeaza si se multiplica in variante, asociindu-se date despre epoca anterioara. Analele continentale au ca punct de plecare Tabelele Pascale aduse de Alcuin, in general de misionarii anglo-saxoni (secolului VIII). Ele au ajuns la manastirea de la Fulda din care au rezultat Analele de la Fulda (Annales Fuldense Antiquissimi), Annales Corbeiensis, Analele de la Sainte Germaine des Pres) in a doua jumatate a secolului al VIII-lea - inceputul secolului IX. S-a considerat ca existenta acestora nu este decat o ipoteza fecunda. Faza a doua este reprezentata de insemnarile analistice detasate de tabelele pascale, purtand denumirea de Analele mici, datand din secolul al VIII si continuand pana in vremea lui Carol cel Mare. Sunt scrieri contemporane care au circulat nu numai in manastiri ci si la curte, de aici insemnatatea istorica si istoriografica, inclusiv culturala. Exemple sunt Analele de la Sainte Amandi (708-810), Analele de la Lorsch, Analele Tiliane. Faza a treia este reprezentata de Analele de la Lorsch (Annales Laurissenses Maiores), localizate la Lorsch, celebra manastire, dar posibil redactate la palat. Ele reprezinta ceea ce s-a numit Annales Regni Francorum (741-829). Aceste anale sunt o opera informata, oficiala, datand din vremea lui Carol cel Mare. De remarcat ca incepand cu 793 sunt contemporane ca redactare, elaborate an de an sau tot la trei ani. Intre 814-817 analele se revizuiesc din punctul de vedere al formei, fapt ce indica interesul politic al Curtii si un evident progres al latinei, revizuirea este insa si de fond, daca avem in vedere Analele care se zic ale lui Einhard (Annales Mettenses Einhardi). Exista o serie de anale contemporane celor regale (Annales Mettenses Priores) ce reprezinta o compilatie in sensul strict al cuvantului. Se inregistreaza existenta unor anale consacrate zonelor imperiului, Annales Fuldenses pentru Francia Orientalis, Annales Bertiniani pentru Francia Occidentalis, redactate la initiativa regala. Paralel sunt cunoscute anale ale abatiilor ce marturisesc proliferarea genului in Anglia, in Imperiul Carolingian, in Italia, etc. Genul analistic a evoluat, imbogatindu-si continutul si forma prin sursele puse la contributie, prin naratiune si progresul latinei si in acord cu evolutia societatii. Cronica lui Siegebert, monah benedictin la o manastire aproape de Bruxelles, Gemblaux, dateaza din secolul XI-XII. Datorata unui om de cultura, un cleric interferat in disputele dintre imparat si papalitate, incepe cu anul 381, in continuarea cronicii lui Eusebiu, asociind o mare bogatie de fapte si o naratiune compozita. Cronica marturiseste un interes pentru istoria Europei, pentru popoarele germanice, pentru franci, considerat "poporul nostru" pentru vandali, goti si huni, prezentand cadrul in care s-au produs invaziile. A utilizat ca surse Gesta regnum Francorum, Gregoire de Tours etc. Toate aceste informatii sunt cuprinse in prefata si in prima parte a cartii. Naratiunea incepand cu secolul X se amplifica prin cunoasterea directa a evenimentelor. Autorii consultati sunt reprodusi fara comentarii, potrivit tehnicii compilatiei. Autorul asociaza pentru secolului al XII-lea documente faimoase, de ex. reconcilierea intre imperiu si sacerdotiu. Textul este lapidar, astfel ca a cunoscut o ampla difuziune prin accesibilitatea lui. In evolutia cronisticii, secolul al XII-lea a avut o influenta asupra destinului genului, datorita transformarilor in regimul proprietatii asupra pamantului. Stapanii trebuiau sa-si legitimeze dreptul, astfel ca in manastiri se depoziteaza o seama de acte scrise in colectii numite cartularii, asezate in ordine cronologica. In aceste documente incep sa fie intercalate date si fapte, iar documentele la randul lor sunt introduse in cronici (Cronica de la Abingdon). Desigur ca aceasta activitate bogata si in plina expansiune a fost un apanaj al clerului, exprimand monopolul sau asupra actului culturii scrise. Aceasta literatura istorica, apartinand analisticii cronicaresti, a cunoscut doua faze: o faza carolingiana, prin aportul lui Einhard, o a doua determinata de secolul al XII-lea, de evolutia societatii feudale si de progresul culturii. In evolutia genului, momentul cronicii engleze reprezinta o realizare importanta ca vechime si prin faptul ca textul a fost scris in vernaculara. Cronicile medievale cunosc in secolele XI-XII o dezvoltare europeana, pe intregul intins al continentului, avand tendinta de depasire a cadrului ecleziastic prin cronicile orasenesti, cronica Londrei, Florentei, Genovei, Coloniei etc. O parte dintre ele cuprind realitati regionale sau ale statelor, asa zisele cronici nationale, Cronica de la Saint Denis, dar si cronicile din Europa, din Ungaria, Polonia, etc. Genul cronistic marturiseste o individualizare a unor realitati, evolutia statelor, acestea fiind in cautarea propriei identitati Un summum in evolutia cronicistii medievale il reprezinta Otto de Freising (cca. 1114-1158), care a scris o cronica intitulata Cartea a doua cetati care dezvaluie influenta Sfantului Augustin. Otto de Freising ilustreaza lupta dintre cele doua cetati: a lui Dumnezeu si a Satanei, de la creatie la timpul sau, subliniind cauzele si efectele si apeland la istorie pentru a explica prezentul. Istoriografia medievala a cunoscut si un alt gen, acela al istoriilor medievale care reprezinta o naratiune mai bogata, in care regasim trimiteri la autoritatile consacrate de biserica, Biblie, Eusebiu din Cesareea etc. din care se preiau texte substantiale, prin tehnica reproducerilor intr-o naratiune organizata analistic sau in functie de domnii ori de materie, cu judecati de valoare asupra faptelor. Din seria autorilor de istorii medievale este de retinut, dintr-un ansamblu larg dimensionat si diversificat, Gregoire de Tours (Georgius Florentinus Gregorius), nascut in 538 sau 539, mort in 594. Originar dintr-o familie senatoriala, nascut la Clermont, ajuns episcop, fiind totodata autor al Istoriei Francilor-Decem libri historiarum. Scrierea este compozita ca structura in care se invecineaza cadrul de istorie generala, prin excelenta o istorie sacra interferata de istoria imperiala romana. Dintre sursele la care a apelat sunt de mentionat Biblia, Cronica lui Eusebiu din Cesareea. In partea introductiva se constata o juxtapunere de texte socotite sacre. Aceasta parte este urmata de expuneri de istorie galo-romana si franca, pentru ca treptat, in urmatoarele carti, naratiunea sa devina o istorie legendara, mai putin exacta, chiar deformata, sumara, intemeiata pe surse de a doua sau de a treia mana. Progresiv relatarea se amplifica si devine mai sigura. Treptat istoria lui isi pierde caracterul de compilatie, fara sa dispara, dar accentuandu-si caracterul informativ real. De la cartea V la X avem de a face cu povestirea unui contemporan, cu opera unui istoric participant. Interesul lui este retinut de istoria cronologica a dinastiei merovingiene, de razboaiele civile, din care se desprinde angajarea personala. Gregoire de Tours a fost un bun cunoscator al partii vestice a regatului, a centrului si a sudului Galiei, in mare parte Neustria, Burgundia si Aquitania. Nordul si estul ii sunt mai putin familiare, iar partile de dincolo de Rin sunt o terra incognita. In general istoria lui este o naratiune de fapte particulare, de istorie locala, de razboaie, in care personajele se individualizeaza. El a avut sensul pitorescului, al tragicului evocand o lume de lumini si umbre, printr-un discurs alert. Sub aspectul filosofiei istoriei atitudinea lui este providentialista, providenta conducand umanitatea spre mantuire. Este evidenta filosofia Noului Testament si a hagiografiei. Gregoire de Tours a fost istoricul unei comunitati barbare intr-o provincie romana infiltrata de viziunea crestina catolica. El a ilustrat, in pofida latinei precare ce o marturiseste, o noua etapa in evolutia istoriografiei medievale. Istoria a fost epitomizata in Cronica lui Fredegarius care a pus in circulatie mitul troian prin care se explica originea francilor. Un rol important prin staruinta in jurul genurilor istorice l-a detinut Isidor de Sevilla, autor al unei Istorii a regilor vizigoti-vandali si suevi in care a conturat locul Spaniei in istoria medievala. Dar cel mai reprezentativ istoric al epocii de tranzitie a fost Beda Venerabilul, autorul Istoriei ecleziastice a poporului englez. Istoric al expansiunii si triumful crestinismului in Anglia si a stabilirii culturii anglo-saxone este fara indoiala personalitatea reprezentativa prin cultura si eruditia teologica si istorica. Expunerea lui acopera rastimpul de la 597 la 731, la nivelul unei relatari intemeiate pe cercetarea surselor si a istoriografiei in general. El prezinta in primul rand progresul crestinismului in Anglia. In realitate, el povesteste fuziunea dintre cultura anglo-saxona cu elementele culturale locale. Cartea este importanta si pentru informatiile biografice ale personalitatilor ecleziastice si ale sfintilor. Lucrarea se incheie cu o cronologie a istoriei engleze de la Cesar la anul 731. Beda nu a fost un analist sau compilator, si-a intemeiat lucrarea pe surse cautate pretutindeni, chiar in afara, la Roma, conferind naratiunii o structura organica si o expunere latina remarcabila. A fost un invatat clasic, un erudit prin opera de ansamblu si deopotriva prin calitatea cercetarii indicand modul in care a lucrat. Eruditia lui este marturisita de lucrarea de cronologie, De Temporum Ratione, de la creatie pana la 729. Intre autorii de istorii a fost si Otto de Freising, care a scris o istorie universala ce ajungea cu expunerea la domnia imparatului Frederic, pana la 1156. Apartinand familiei imperiale, s-a format in ambianta pariziana, stabilind un contact cu umanismul epocii, cu opera lui Abelard si cu a lui Aristotel, tradusa in latina. Istoria lui Otto de Freising se incadreaza viziunii lui Augustin, dar si unei formatii in care se reflecta cultura medievala. Istoria ecleziastica se distinge si prin Patru carti a istoriei scrise de Nithard (cca. 795-843) ce ilustreaza epoca lui Ludovic cel Pios pana la 843. Istoric participant care examineaza sursele cu acuratetea omului de stiinta, descrie in termeni lucizi si nu retorici evenimentele. Lucrarea este importanta fiindca prezerva juramintele de la Strasbourg. Istoriografia incadrabila genului istoriilor medievale a fost ilustrata de o serie de autori care au redactat lucrari dedicate imparatilor, afacerilor italiene, istoriei barbarilor (Istoria longobarzilor a lui Paulus Warnefridus-cca 730-800). Din aceasta bogata literatura Faptele regilor englezi a lui William de Malesbury si Istoria englezilor a lui Henry de Huntington, alaturi de Gilbert de Nogent (1053-1124) marturisesc interesul pentru istoria nationala, cum e cazul lucrarii Gesta Dei per Francos. Pot sa fie amintite si alte istorii cum ar fi Cucerirea Constantinopolului a lui Godefroy de Villehardouin sau Robert de Clari care trateaza acelasi subiect. Scrise intr-o perioada agitata, istoriile medievale reflecta constituirea statelor barbare si evolutia culturii istorice din epoca carolingiana si postcarolingiana in care diferitele culturi istorice isi cauta propria individualitate. Un alt gen istoric medieval este reprezentat de biografia istorica, un exemplu fiind Vita Caroli a lui Eginhard, scrisa la curte cu sugestii dinspre istoriografia antica avand drept model pe Suetonius. Genul a proliferat in Evul Mediu, astfel au existat o serie de vieti, avand ca model Liber Pontificalis, care inregistrau vietile papilor. Amintim si vietile regilor, Vita Lodovici VI, a abatelui Suger de la Saint Denis si Viata regilor Angliei a lui Wilhelm Malmesbury. Gesta Regnum Anglorum este interesata si de vietile sfintilor, dar in esenta este o istorie scrisa cu spirit critic vis-a- vis de elementul legendar. Autorul a trasat istoria Angliei de la Brutus, stranepotul lui Aeneas, care ar fi dat numele insulei, evident o viziune legendara care eclipseaza expunerea cronologica, dinastica, incarcata cu multe detalii. Galez de origine, face un elogiu tarii, apeland la o diversitate de surse, inclusiv galeze. In concluzie, analele aparute intre secolele VII-VIII, sunt notatii lapidare, expuse pe ani, in marginea Tabelelor Pascale, gratie carora o comunitate incearca sa pastreze amintirea evenimentelor marcante dintr-un an. Incetul cu incetul analele se elibereaza de tabelele pascale, fiind scrise autonom si cu o mai mare bogatie de fapte. Simplele notatii devin naratiune, distingandu-se prin inregistrarea faptelor petrecute sub numarul anului. In cronica, materia prima a istoriei, evenimentele sunt notate tot analistic in urma unui calcul, fiind rezultatul chiar al unei reconstituiri care incearca sa patrunda mai adanc in trecut. Astfel analele devin cronici treptat, fara ca acestea din urma sa se dispenseze de ordinea cronologica anuala. Secolul al XII-lea nu face insa deosebirea dintre anal si cronica. Gervais de Canterbury, in jurul anului 1200 scrie: "cronica este un alt nume pentru anal". Wilhelm de Malmesbury la inceputul sec. al XII-lea isi scria lucrarea "cronico more". Genul cronistic se distinge prin prioritatea data timpului, data fiecarui eveniment care s-a petrecut, prin precizie si concizie. In ceea ce priveste istoriile, in acest caz prioritatea este data povestirii, insa in aceeasi ordine cronologica, ordo temporum, gestarum series. Aceste genuri ale Evului Mediu in plan istoriografic prelungesc distinctiile facute de Eusebiu din Cesareea, preluand insa prin Isidor de Sevilla definitii raportabile la antichitate. A existat insa o anume ambiguitate care nu a putut sa modifice esential specificitatea genurilor. Indiferent insa de distinctiile care au fost facute inca din Evul Mediu este insa o certitudine ca in aceasta perioada istoriografia isi cauta modalitati de exprimare in functie de timp si de nivelurile de cultura, nu in afara progresului societatii medievale. Conceptia si metoda istorica medievala Incursiunea pe care am intreprins-o in istoria scrisului istoric medieval ingaduie cateva incheieri ce ni se par necesare pentru a stabili locul si rolul detinut de scrisul istoric in veacul de mijloc. Exegeza contemporana a reusit sa convinga ca in Evul Mediu a existat un sens al trecutului, ca au existat istorici, ca ei si-au avut cititorii lor. Aceasta este principala concluzie care se detaseaza din investigarea lui Bernard Guenée. Este evident ca exegeza actuala a reusit sa invedereze ca o civilizatie situata intre antichitate si epoca moderna s-a definit prin memoria ei, prin istorie, cu alte cuvinte, prin scrisul istoric si prin istoria-realitate pe care de fapt a avut-o. Istoria s-a definit in occidentul medieval prin conceptele furnizate de antichitate. In esenta, in Evul Mediu s-a inteles prin istorie nu numai naratiunea, ci si faptele in sine. Prin naratio rei gestae, povestirea faptelor facute intelegem si distinctia dintre adevar si poezie, adevar si fictiune. In evul de mijloc cunoasterea istorica s-a redus la trei elemente fundamentale: personajele prin care evenimentele se produc, locurile unde s-au produs si timpul cand s-au produs. Spre deosebire de antichitate, care concepea istoria ciclic, crestinismul a venit cu o perceptie lineara a timpului. Toata istoria lumii, de la creatie pana la sfarsitul ei, se derula intr-un singur timp, de la Adam la judecata de apoi. Exemple sunt oferite de Cronica lui Otto de Freising, de Vincent de Beauvais, care scriu o istorie "ab intitio seculi usque ad finem". Acesti istorici se intemeiau pe Biblie, avand sentimentul unitatii timpului trecut-memoria temporum-capacitatea de a povesti-gesta temporum-succesiunea timpului-series temporum-de a stabili-temporum certitudo. Se poate constata ca istoria medievala era evenimentiala, exprimata in verbe ca: accidere, evenire, advenire, sau actus, facta, gesta, res gesta (evenimentele insesi) si povestirea lor (historiae). Istoricul scrie Historia de rebus gestis. In dreapta consecinta istoricul se opreste la fapte notabile-notabila facta ca: eventus bellicum, socotind mai putin ceea ce s-a petrecut decat ceea ce a fost facut. Evenimentele vor fi mai putin remarcabile prin ele insele decat prin cei care le-au facut. Istoricul se intereseaza mai putin de faptele remarcabile si mai mult de oamenii remarcabili (istoria celor mari, laici si ecleziastici) oferind o istorie a faptelor memorabile, a pontifilor, imparatilor romani, a regilor. Deci faptele celor mari, laici si ecleziasti. In Evul Mediu istoria nu se scria usor, dar se citea cu placere, era un divertisment, o distractie, nefiind departe de literatura. Era, insa fundamentum omni doctrinae, utila deci contemporanilor, servind moralei, teologiei, dreptului. Era o magistra vitae, exemplum vitae, o furnizoare de exemple, potrivita uzului scolii, dovada carti de istorie asezate alaturi de gramatica. Istoria in Evul Mediu era providentiala, totul pornea de la Dumnezeu, tot ce se petrecea era din voia lui, era Gesta Dei, fapt ce marturiseste legatura dintre istorie si teologie, fiind de altminteri un fundament al doctrinei sacre. Daca la inceput citatele din Biblie sunt ornamentale, in timp studiul Scripturii creeaza instrumentele de lucru. Se redacteaza Historia scholastica, care va deveni un suport al culturii istorice in occident, unind teologia, istoria si exegeza. Transformarile din societatea feudala au conferit un impuls istoriei datorita faptului ca metamorfozele care au avut loc reclama apelul la drept, pentru legitimarea posesiunilor asupra domeniilor ceea ce a impus asezarea textelor intr-o perspectiva istorica. Cu timpul, istoriei scolastice i se asociaza istoria papilor si imparatilor, istoriile manastirilor, in vederea mentinerii si apararii domeniilor. Asa s-au nascut cartulariile redactate prin apelul la documente, la alte instrumente, cum sunt cataloagele de papi, imparati, genealogiile. Istoria, astfel incetul cu incetul isi castiga autonomia, devenind intai o ancilla scientiae politicae, pentru ca apoi sa devina autonoma. Progresele societatii, cele de ordin cultural si filosofic au colaborat la perfectionarea tehnicilor de cercetare si la avansul metodei critice. La inceput istoricii erau episcopi, apoi in epoca carolingiana apare o istoriografie de curte, care isi prelungeste destinul in manastiri care devin adevarate laboratoare istoriografice. Rolul benedictinilor a fost deosebit in promovarea istoriei prin scriptoriile lor, la care se alatura cistercienii care elaboreaza istoria colectiva. Ei alcatuiesc o opera din extrase juxtapuse, prin excerptarea textelor ca in epoca carolingiana, iar in secolul al XIII-lea se procedeaza la compilare; de aceea cel care scria istorie purta denumirea de compilator. Aceasta istorie livresca se situeaza intre genurile propriu-zis istorice (anale, cronica, vieti), si hagiografie. In general, ordinele calugaresti se ocupau si de scrierea istoriei, cazul dominicanilor, care vin cu cunostinte geografice, ce largesc orizontul cunoasterii. Exista insa in Evul Mediu si o istorie a laicilor, opera notarilor italieni care apeleaza la documente originale, astfel ca eruditia lor influenteaza destinul istoriei medievale. Cu secolul al XVI-lea istoria se laicizeaza treptat, devine nationala prin limba, eruditie prin aportul scriptoriilor, locurile de adeverire (loca credibilia) a birourilor administrative si cabinetelor anticare. Progresele cercetarii istoriografiei medievale au facut lumina si in ceea ce priveste munca istoricului medieval, in cunoasterea laboratorului de creatie. Se stie ca istoricul medieval s-a intemeiat si pe surse. Inca Orosius a distins intre ceea ce a vazut, ceea ce a auzit si ceea ce a citit. Ei apeleaza la surse orale, fiind convinsi de limitele acestora. Autorii de istorii medievale disting intre nostra aetas, etas praesens si antiqua tempora, vetus tempora. Scriu pe baza a ceea ce au vazut, ca participanti apeleaza la surse orale si scrise, monumente si inscriptii, diplome originale, se adreseaza cartulariilor in care se pastrau si cronicile. Istoricii utilizeaza biblioteci, consulta izvoare, le citeaza. Bibliotecile medievale nu erau cu deosebire bogate in carti de istorie, acestea fiind amestecate, fara sa aiba un spatiu anume, ceea ce marturiseste locul detinut de istorie in ansamblul culturii medievale. In Evul Mediu se poate vorbi de o tehnica compozitionala observabila in cronici si istorii care contin o mai mare abundenta de fapte. Acestea din urma rezulta din efortul de colectare a informatiilor, uneori culese din calatorii de studiu. Bibliotecile medievale au pastrat dosare in care se conserva notele istoricilor, alteori caiete de note, dosare pentru antichitate, pentru epoca lui Carol cel Mare, cruciade pentru tara, oras. Aceste informatii constituie referintele lucrarilor care atesta existenta unui statut al istoriei. Autorii de istorii consemneaza liste de carti la inceputul lucrarii, indicand chiar locul unde se gasesc. Deci, a existat o munca a istoricului, o tehnica care culmineaza cu elaborarea. Acest proces nu a reprezentat insa o simpla consemnare de fapte sau pur si simplu, reproducere de texte, dovada ca in Evul Mediu a existat o critica a marturiilor, functionand un anume spirit critic. Autorii se refereau la ceea ce au vazut sau auzit, uneori lasand cititorul sa decida intre doua versiuni, atentionand asupra marturiilor suspecte. Este o dovada ca traditia antichitatii nu s-a pierdut, desi aceasta a fost amendata de conceptia crestina despre istorie in care a prevalat credibilitatea. Evul Mediu s-a intemeiat pe ideea de autoritate-auctoritas. Istoricii mentioneaza ca o istorie este singulara (mirabilis), surprinzatoare (mirandus), neauzita (inauditus), ca este o fabula ridicola (ridicola fabula). In Evul Mediu domneste criteriul moral al credibilitatii care este primordial-visa, audita, lecta ce caracterizeaza primele secole ale Evului Mediu. In general se ajunge la o ierarhizare a surselor dupa natura lor. Intelegerea spiritului istoriei medievale depinde de intelegerea notiunilor de autentic si apocrif. Criteriul esential prin care se stabileste ierarhia surselor, scrise sau orale, in conceptia medievala, cand autorul este cunoscut (scrierile crestine) este cuvantul autentic. Operele mai recente solicitau o autoritate mai precisa (papa, imparat, episcop, capitlu). Se considera autentice actele, scrierile redactate de o mana publica si aprobata de o autoritate. Apocriful este contrariul, vizeaza scrieri si nu persoane. Istoricul imprumuta criteriile teologului si jurnalistului, raportandu-se la autoritati. Istoricii Evului Mediu nu critica marturiile, ei cantaresc martorul. Demersul critic porneste natural de la distinctia fundamentala dintre sursele care aveau girul autoritatii si cele carora le lipsea, deci de la autentic la apocrif. In legatura cu aceste aspecte sta problema originalului si falsului. In secolului al XI-lea se practica falsul documentelor, produs al progresului eruditiei. Aceasta problema a adevarului si falsului era conceputa in chip diferit. Spre exemplu, un text apocrif putea sa devina autentic si demn de incredere daca avea aprobarea unei autoritati; problema daca un act era adevarat sau fals era secundara, caci apocriful putea sa devina autentic prin autentificarea de catre o autoritate. Ca atare aceasta conceptie ce respira o mentalitate specific medievala proiecteaza asupra scrisului istoric medieval o lumina particulara ajutand la intelegerea acestuia. Or, o reala comprehensiune a scrisului Evului Mediu depinde in mare masura de problema stapanirii timpului. Specifica acestei perioade a fost situarea evenimentelor in timp, dovada analele si cronicile. Se poate afirma ca istoriografia medievala a fost obsedata de data. Deci meritul ei este si acela ca a cucerit timpul. Or, acesta pentru omul medieval decurgea din viziunea universala ce considera lumea o creatie a lui Dumnezeu, de la inceputul la sfarsitul lumii. Evul Mediu a depasit ideea celor patru monarhii, limitate in spatiu si timp, inlocuind-o cu perioada inainte si dupa Hristos. Istoria se poate rezuma la succesiunea imperiilor, babilonian, persan, macedonian sau roman. Deci dupa o evolutie seculara, Occidentul se punea de acord pentru a situa fiecare an intr-o serie continua, avand drept criteriu nasterea lui Hristos. Sarcina istoricului a fost de a pune de acord datele surselor cu cronologia adoptata. De fapt Evul Mediu nu a putut stapani timpul istoriei lumii, datarea faptelor se face in functie de un reper fundamental, domnia. Istoricul medieval a avut insa si sensul spatiului, istoria medievala a avut ambitia de a situa evenimentele in timp si spatiu. Bibliografie 1. Carbonell, Ch.O., L'historiographie, Paris, 1962. 2. Barnes, H.E., A History of Historical Writing, New York, 1963. 3. Guenée, B., Histoire et culture historique dans l'occident medieval, 1980. 4. Lefebvre,G., La naissance de l'historiographie moderne, Paris, 1971. 5. Ganshof, F.L., L'historiographie dans la monarchie franque sous les Mérovingiens et les Carolingiens. Monarchie franque unitaire et France Occidentale, Spoleto, 1970. Istoriografia Bizantului Istoria Bizantului reprezinta, sub multiple aspecte, un capitol distinct in istoriografia europeana, prin diversitate si originalitate. Cu toate acestea scrisul istoric bizantin nu a atras in chip deosebit pe istoricii istoriografiei, desi contributiile dedicate scrisului istoric nu au lipsit daca avem in vedere viziunea literara si culturala a acestuia. Ca o nota caracteristica a acestor contributii prevaleaza nota literara si componenta clasicismului. Ea merita totusi, o staruinta particulara deoarece datorita supravietuirii Imperiului de Rasarit, s-a realizat o continuitate de la antichitate la Evul Mediu si ca atare a fost posibila perpetuarea mostenirii istoriografiei clasice grecesti si romane. Mai mult, istoriografia bizantina se cuvine sa fie examinata fiindca dinspre ea au iradiat influente asupra culturii europene medievale si moderne, asupra umanismului renascentist. Chiar dupa prabusirea imperiului, a asociat un aport important la cultura Renasterii, nu insa singular, istoriografia bizantina prin trasaturile si specificitatea ei reprezinta o experienta istoriografica inconfundabila dinspre care au emenat idei in special in rasaritul ortodox, balcanic, slav, in spatiul rusesc sau romanesc care si-au pus amprenta asupra scrisului istoric din aceste zone. Din istoria milenara a Bizantului primele trei secole, de la Constantin cel Mare la Iustinian, constituie o perioada care a oferit un loc de intalnire al oamenilor de cultura, ce au salvat manuscrisele antichitatii grecesti si romane, Imperiul creand prin organizarea unui scriptorium de stat, un centru in care s-au alcatuit acei "codices de pergament". Aceste valori s-au transmis Occidentului latin si au colaborat la afirmarea marilor curente de cultura europeana. In mare masura, decisiva chiar, istoriografia spatiului rasaritean a fost debitoare istoriografiei bizantine care a contribuit la structurarea propriilor culturi istorice. In plus, se poate afirma ca prin cultura bizantina s-a cristalizat un umanism rasaritean de expresie greaca si bizantina. Prin urmare cultura greco-slava si romana s-a nascut prin aportul paradigmei bizantine, care a avut propria ei misiune culturala, punandu-si amprenta asupra intregului rasarit diferentiat si in parte opus culturii occidentale. Cultura bizantina si implicit istoriografia a avut trei elemente constitutive: elenismul, romanitatea, crestinismul, la care s-a asociat componenta orientala, care si-a avut rolul ei in definirea culturii istorice a Bizantului. Asadar apropierea de istoriografia Bizantului este necesara, fiind un imperativ de valoare stiintifica, pentru intelegerea caracterului dual al culturii europene, care ar fi de neinteles in afara aportului acestuia si al spatiului rasaritean in ansamblul lui. Istoriografia bizantina acopera un mileniu de existenta, timp in care s-a structurat o cultura istorica, cu proprii caracteristici, in care clasicismul a detinut un rol precumpanitor. Cultura antichitatii ce s-a continuat si dezvoltat in Bizant a inraurit istoriografia, ca de altminteri toate domeniile vietii spirituale, prin faptul ca aici, in Imperiul de Rasarit, nu s-a produs o intrerupere, atata vreme cat statul a supravietuit si a fost invelisul protector al vietii culturale. Pentru aceste ratiuni traditia antichitatii a ramas o permanenta, astfel ca scrisul istoric reprezinta, prin particularitatile sale proprii, o expresie a unei mari culturi de certa originalitate. Intr-o prima perioada elementul de continuitate se remarca prin prelungirea de catre istorici a istoriei imparatilor, aidoma ca la Roma, acoperind scurte perioade de timp, potrivit modelelor anterioare. In acelasi timp in Bizant s-a scris si istorie universala, pentru ca apoi, odata cu domnia lui Iustinian, sa se cultive o istorie seculara, ca istorie politica pana la cucerirea Constantinopolului de latini (1204). Aproape un mileniu din istoria scrisului istoric poarta amprenta continuitatilor si discontinuitatilor in care prelungirile culturii si traditiilor romane se mentin pentru a se sfarsi dupa Iustinian in ambianta unui Bizant grecizat. Or, istoriografia ofera exemple evidente pentru ilustrarea acestui complex de continuitati si discontinuitati care au dominat cultura istorica bizantina si post-bizantina. Dintr-o intreaga pleiada de istorici sunt de retinut cateva personalitati care ilustreaza specificul istoriografiei bizantine. Am aminti, inainte de toate, pe cel mai de seama istoric al vremii lui Iustinian, Procopius din Cesareea, un continuator al lui Ammianus Marcellinus si Zosimus. Originar din Cesareea, ajuns la Constantinopol, a intrat in serviciul generalului Belisarius, indeplinind functia de secretar, in care calitate l-a insotit in campaniile din Africa, Italia, Persia. A fost un istoric participant, un observator perspicace, un narator prin excelenta si un stilist remarcabil. Autor al Istoriei secrete, al unei lucrari intitulata De Aedificiis, a fost influentat de traditia greaca in gandirea profesata si in scrisul sau. Desigur, din punctul de vedere al conceptiei a fost un crestin, un deist, un fatalist intr-o lume dinamica si plina de neprevazut. Ca istoric a fost influentat de Tucidide, de la care imprumuta modelul naratiunii, tehnica redactarii, vizibila in inserarea cuvantarilor in opera, in exordiu, in care expune natura subiectului si metoda de tratare. Este insa tributar si lui Herodot de la care a imprumutat aplecarea spre digresiuni. Lucrarile lui sunt relevante pentru istoria vietii bizantine, pentru ceea ce s-a numit istoria arcana, reprezentativa pentru istoria interna. Vecinatatea Orientului a determinat preocuparea pentru istoria confruntarilor militare din rasarit, pentru istoria razboaielor cu Persia, pentru realitatile Asiei, Phrigiei, Lydiei, contribuind astfel la largire orizontului cunoasterii istorice. In seria istoricilor care au ilustrat istoriografia bizantina se inscrie Theophilactus din Simocata care a scris o Istorie in 8 carti, fiind si autorul unei descrieri a Chinei in una din cartile sale, precedandu-l pe Marco Polo. La acest istoric este evidenta predilectia pentru fenomenul universal care contureaza genul de istorie universala in manierea lui Eusebiu din Cesareea, incepand cu Adam, in spiritul istoriografiei crestine si medievale. In istoriografia bizantina se constata si un interes pentru istoria provinciala determinata de geografia politica bizantina. In Bizant a fost cultivata insa si cronografia, cazul lui Ioannes Malalas, care insa nu a stralucit prin gandire si compozitie. In general aceste cronografii s-a adoptat ca metoda de expunere maniera orizontala coreland istoria provinciala cu a centrului imperiului. In Bizant se remarca si personalitatea imparatului Constantin al VII-lea Porphirogenetul (905-959), in timpul caruia Iosif Genesius a scris Istoria Constantinopolului in patru carti. Autoritatea perioadei a fost Leo Diaconus pentru secolului al X-lea care a dat atentie razboaielor impotriva bulgarilor si musulmanilor. Cel mai de seama istoric a fost insa Mihail Psellos a carui Cronografie acopera anii 976-1077, pe care o scrie din interiorul realitatilor, fiind secretarul mai multor bresle. El a scris cu sentimentul ca datoria istoricului este aceea de a reda faptele cu fidelitate, nu insa in afara retoricii bizantine, urmat de alti autori ca Ioan Schilites si George Cedrenus, de Ioan Zonaras, un abil cronicar al Evului Mediu prin cronica universala. Intre cronografii bizantini s-a distins Ana Comnena (1081-1118), o stralucita autoare a Evului Mediu prin Alexiada, in 15 carti, acoperind anii de domnie ai imperialului sau tata. Lucrarea este bine informata, stapanind traditia orala si informatia documentara disponibila. Cartea, alaturi de o semnificatie politico-ideologica, reprezinta si un moment important in evolutia istoriografiei si literaturii bizantine. Ca orizont istoriografic, Ana Comnena a frecventat modelele antichitatii ale caror idei transpar in lucrare, cu deosebire in prefata. Aici se afla adevarate locuri comune pe care le regasim identice in marea istoriografie clasica greaca si latina. Sunt in general idei despre frumusetea istoriei, valoarea adevarului, obiectivitatea scrisului istoric sau functia educativa a istoriei. Ea a dat biografia unei vieti, organizata pe criterii istorice, fapt ce reprezinta un specific al scrisului autoreflexiv. Ea nu a dorit sa faca un portret imperial, care sa sublinieze calitati si defecte ci a incercat sa reinvie o lume si o personalitate. A infatisat planurile unei activitati, externe, diplomatice, militare interne intr-o ordine cronologica. Ca metoda, Ana Comnena si-a intemeiat discursul pe o documentare directa de la colaboratorii imperialului ei tata, a cules informatii de la straini, apeland in acelasi timp la legende, cantece populare. Scriind despre o personalitate, Ana Comnena prezinta fapte din sfera secularului, ceea ce evidentiaza o limitare a sacrului, atat cat i-au ingaduit conventiile timpului. Totusi providenta, desi accentul cade precumpanitor pe omenesc, nu lipseste din explicatia istorica. In Prefata operei sale ea ne dezvaluie, insa viziunea ei despre istorie, despre cum singura marturiseste: "stiinta istoriei pe care o socoate o pavaza trainica impotriva trecerii timpului ajutand la pastrarea faptelor". Semnificativ, in prefata creioneaza propria formatie intelectuala care de fapt explica demersul ei istoric. Ea a scris despre o personalitate convinsa ca merita sa i se pastreze faptele in amintirea urmasilor; a facut-o cu obiectivitate, potrivit unor precepte antice. Trimiterile ei in aceasta privinta sunt clare, autoritatile la care se refera sunt Lucian din Samosata, Tacitus. Preocupata de gasirea adevarului nu poate sa nu scrie obiectiv despre oamenii epocii de care s-a ocupat in opera ei. Literar, Alexiada reprezinta un triumf al tendintei realiste fata de retorica clasicizanta. Desigur, asupra discursului ei istoric s-au exercitat firesti influente dinspre marii istorici ai antichitatii, poeti,scriitori si istorici bizantini pe care ii citeaza frecvent. Ea s-a emancipat insa in practica discursurilor tucidiene, depasind oricum estetica traditionala, fiind o initiatoare a curentului realist. Se poate spune ca ea a oferit o fresca a vietii bizantine sub multiple aspecte. Literatura istorica bizantina este, fara indoiala bogata, cultivand genuri istorice mostenite din antichitate sau din istoriografia crestina, cronici si istorii, vietile carora le-a conferit un continut si o forma potrivit cu experienta si sensibilitatea bizantina. Istoriografia Bizantului s-a continuat pana la sfarsitul imperiului si dincolo de Bizant, sub stapanirea otomana, cazul lui Chalkokondylas, care in cartea intitulata Povestiri, cuprinde perioada de la 1298 si 1463, intrand in istoria otomana. Consideratii generale Literatura istorica a Bizantului a continuat traditia antichitatii prin modelele ilustre, socotite demne de a fi imitate. Istoriografii bizantini au considerat ca antichitatea trebuie insusita, scrisul ei imitat, prelucrat, transformat. In general istoricii bizantini isi expun in prefete conceptia lor despre istorie, tributara marilor istorici ca Tucidide, Polybios, Diodor din Sicilia. Ideile antice despre istorie devin un loc comun prin integrare si asimilare. In aceste prefete se constata existenta unor toposuri, stereotipuri ce exprimau nazuinta spre adevar. "Trebuie sa se aduca sacrificii numai adevarului" este una din sentintele preluate din Lucian din Samosata. Totodata, prin scrisul lor, ei incearca sa satisfaca cerinte literare. Pentru ei istoria nu se prezinta ca o stiinta, ci ca o pasionanta lectura de agrement. Modelul antic a fost urmat mai cu seama in latura formala sub aspect stilistic, in vocabular chiar. Asa se explica ca in expunerile lor intalnim numeroase citate, proverbe, locutiuni, alegorii, comparatii, aluzii mitologice. Toate acestea sporesc valoarea artistica a scrisului istoric bizantin. Ei incorporeaza in operele lor mituri narative antice, descrieri, povestiri, etc. Naratiunea de fapt este structurata potrivit modelului antic, desi selectia este veridica in sensul ca modelul este compatibil cu situatiile reale. In esenta, chiar daca au cunoscut direct un eveniment ei il descriu potrivit modelului antic, un procedeu intalnit si in istoriografia renascentista, care a elaborat conceptul de istorie adevarata, de imitatie. Imprumuta chiar elemente de continut, folosind nume arhaizante, cu alte cuvinte apeleaza la topii antici. De fapt, avem de a face cu un conservatorism bizantin, intemeiat insa pe credinta antica in imuabilitatea naturii umane. Imitarea antichitatii ofera un paralelism cu conceptia renasterii occidentale, ilustrat de o renastere bizantina. Istoriografia bizantina a avut insa o decisiva influenta asupra ariei culturale rasaritene, sud-slave, rusesti si slavo-romane. Este fara indoiala ca influenta bizantina a inraurit literatura bulgara, sarba si rusa, dar prin intermediul sud-dunarean si cea romana. Este de observat insa ca influenta bizantina in aceasta arie s-a manifestat nu in epoca de apogeu a literaturii istorice bizantine. In aceasta arie sunt cultivati Constantin Manasses, Zonaras, tarziu insa, datorita modestei cunoasteri a limbii grecesti si existentei altor prioritati. La romani circulau cronografe bizantine prin intermediul sud-slav, detectabile in coligatele manastiresti. Literatura bizantina a exercitat o influenta si asupra istoriografiei primului umanism italian care nu s-a dezvoltat in afara acestor realitati istoriografice. Se poate deci afirma ca istoriografia Bizantului a reprezentat o expresie a istoriografiei europene, de valoare complementara ce reflecta particularitati rasaritene care au structurat un specific cu urmari de durata in spiritualitatea europeana. Bibliografie 1. Bréhier, L., Civilizatia bizantina, Bucuresti, 1994, p. 269-278. 2. Literatura Bizantului. Traducere si Introducere, N. Serban Tanasoca, Bucuresti, 1971. 3. Psellos, M., Cronografie. Un veac de istorie bizantina (976-1077), Iasi, 1998. Traducere de Radu Alexandru. Cuvant inainte de Nicolae Serban Tanasoca, p. 7-12. Sursa: Scritube.com Categorie:Evul mediu